


Home

by Loethlin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling and Snuggling, Kink Meme, M/M, One Shot, Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loethlin/pseuds/Loethlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard and Kaidan are cuddling and comforting each other. Very mini Mass Effect Kink Meme fill. Slash. And I think Shepard just proposed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Kink meme minifill.
> 
> The prompt was:  
> "Anon has had such an awful day... This morning within a ten minute span my entire world has come crashing down in front of my eyes and now I need something happy to distract me from it.
> 
> Can someone please write a mini fluff fic or something with this pairing? I need something - anything - to show me that love is still possible in the world, even if it's just in fanfiction. :("
> 
> It's stupidly short, but I wrote it on the spot right there. Really wanted to cheer that Anon up. I've got your back, Anon.

_"Where we love is home, home that our feet may leave, but not our hearts."_

Oliver Wendell Holmes, Jr.

 

 

"Home...", Shepard whispered while trying to smother Kaidan with cuddling.

"What?"

"You are home", he mumbled. "Not the Normandy, not Earth, just you. You are what I fight for, so I could go back to something. You."

"Now you're just trying to comfort me."

"No, I'm trying to comfort myself," Shepard whispered and tugged at his sleeve. "For all the starships I've lived on, all the places we've been to, all the lives..." he sighed tiredly. "The only thing that kept me going was knowing you'll be there, to be my home. I know all the bullshit that I put you through. But I can't help but think that maybe, I could be your home too. We'll fix each other, can we do that?", he snuggled even closer, pushing his face into Kaidan's neck.

Kaidan stroked Shepard's shoulder gently and rubbed his cheek against his short hair. Why would he worry about him? Why would he ever try to make it all about him?

"You fixed me already. I can be your home. For as long as you like."

"Forever?", Shepard looked right into his eyes, so hopeful.

"If this is what you want, then yes," he said and leaned his head for a kiss.


End file.
